Vehicles using sustainable energy sources, such as electricity, are becoming more prevalent as an alternative to combustion-engine vehicles. An electric or hybrid vehicle that has at least one electric traction motor typically has a battery pack or other enclosure that contains one or more electrochemical cells that provide propulsion energy for the motor or motors. Because the process of charging such cells usually takes some amount of time, some vehicles are designed so that the battery can be replaced with another battery, to replenish power in the vehicle or to address malfunction in the current battery.